


Late Night

by juniperProse



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, and bud - Freeform, broken lamps, gratuitous use of the word buddy, i added like 3 words to make he word count exactly 2000, lame title, narrator uses the word Fuck a lot, ryan is spooked, shane presumably ate an animal, so HOPEFULLY it’s still 2000 when i post this, werewolf!Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperProse/pseuds/juniperProse
Summary: “This was it. This was how he would die. A wolf broke into his home and ate him. Or, at the very least, chewed on his bones until it got bored and moved on to its next victim. Fuck.A small voice told him the wolf didn't break in, you basically LET IT IN, idiot, and hey wait how the fuck did a wolf manage to get up to his apartment when it was on the /third floor/, and as he was distracted with his thoughts, he tripped on his rug and fell on his ass, hard.”—Or: A wolf forcibly stays the night at Ryan’s house. Ryan is scared. Lamps are broken. “Buddies” are made.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> okay, to preface: i’m not a writer by trade. like, if there are any grammar errors or what have you, that’s completely on me!! i don’t write too often!!!! you should still totally give this fic a chance though, don’t let me deter you!
> 
> this fanbase needed more werewolf!shane, okay??
> 
> EDIT: forgot to rate this!! also updated the description so it includes an excerpt. :,o

ryan [19:02]: any chance you wanna come ovr tonight?? we could watch a movie or something. u can pick one out

shane [19:03]: I can’t, I’m busy tonight

shane [19:05]: Sorry. :-(

ryan [19:05]: it’s cool

ryan [19:05]: use actual emojis, though, asshole

shane [19:06]: I do what I want, Bergara. B-)

ryan [19:06]: nerd

—

Ryan felt… disappointed. It’s not like he had a crush on Shane or anything. Nope, no, not at all. He just wanted to hang out with him, as best friends tend to do.

He definitely for sure did _not_ have a crush on his friend’s messy hair, or his goofy smile, or his stupid laugh, or the way he didn’t mind Ryan clutching onto his arm out of fear when they watched horror movies, no.

...Okay. Maybe he did have a crush, and maybe he was pretty damn disappointed that Shane was “busy.”

What was he busy with anyways, on a weekday, no less?

Did Shane maybe have… a date?!

Okay, no, fuck this, Ryan was _not_ jealous, and he willed his paranoid brain to not continue thinking about this.

Ryan kept thinking about it.

Ryan did next to nothing productive that night, aside from browsing twitter and worrying, and he fell asleep a few hours later, alone, feeling a little dejected.

—

Ryan was startled awake by a thumping sound outside his door.

“Who the fuck,” he mumbled, flipping over in bed and hoping whoever was knocking on his apartment door at fuck o'clock in the morning would go away.

He was not that lucky, apparently, as another loud thump and- fuck, was that scratching?- sounded at his door, again.

With a sigh, Ryan flopped out of bed, walking to his door and opening it all the way. (In hindsight, Ryan thought later, he really should have just opened it a crack first and peeked out, instead of swinging the door wide open like a fucking invitation for an intruder. Sue him. Sleepy Ryan made bad decisions.)

“What do you…” Ryan started, before realizing exactly what was very nearly at eye level with him. He looked down at it, and if he screamed like a little girl who had just witnessed a murder, then he sure hoped his neighbors didn’t call the police on him.

In his doorway, a stupidly large wolf stood. The animal was at least five feet tall, and that was while it was on all fours, not its hind legs. Ryan, while he couldn't say he's ever been close to a wolf before in his life, would guess that this one was way fucking bigger than average, or maybe he just gravely underestimated exactly how large a wolf was. Its fur was a mottled brown in color and it had bright yellow eyes and a _mouth covered in blood holy shit holy shit oh my god no_ , and that’s all Ryan could take in before his fight or flight instinct kicked in three solid seconds too late. FLIGHT, his instincts said desperately, FUCKING MOVE, DUMBASS!

“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the _fuck_ ,” Ryan said as he backed the fuuuck up.

This was it. This was how he would die. A wolf broke into his home and ate him. Or, at the very least, chewed on his bones until it got bored and moved on to its next victim. Fuck.

A small voice told him the wolf didn't break in, you basically LET IT IN, idiot, and hey wait how the fuck did a wolf manage to get up to his apartment when it was on the _third floor_ , and as he was distracted with his thoughts he tripped on his rug and fell on his ass, hard.

“ _Ow_! Fuck!”

The wolf licked its lips and walked towards Ryan, while the man did a very awkward and ineffective backwards-and-upside-down-on-his-elbows-kinda army crawl maneuver away.

This was not the ideal way to move in general, much less while panicking, and he bumped into a useless decorative table (thanks, Mom), flinching when the lamp that was sat on it wobbled and fell and shattered on the ground, shards going everywhere. God damn it.

The wolf moved slowly, slowly towards him, as if _Ryan_ were the frightened animal in this situation. It would have been very slightly less intimidating had there not been blood caked on its maw.

Ryan has felt afraid a _lot_ during his years on Earth, especially given his career choices, but the past thirty seconds had taken decades off of his lifespan. In that moment, he made a decision, and covered his face with his arms and screwed his eyes shut, almost whimpering as he accepted his fate.

To his surprise, he felt a wet lick on his elbow.

“What the fuck,” he sniveled, because what the fuck. Why was it not killing him yet? Why did it _lick him_?

His heart felt like it might explode at any given moment, but Ryan slowly opened his eyes, face still half-covered, and met the creature’s harsh gold gaze, which, with Ryan being on the ground and the creature looming over him, he had to look up to see.

It had the expression of a dog who wanted a treat. Yep, okay, Ryan was either dreaming, or he was delirious. Maybe both. He shouldn't have eaten that leftover pizza before bed. Fuck.

He lowered his arms, and slowly regulated his breathing. The way-too-fucking-big wolf-monster seemed to wait patiently for him to regain his composure. It still had blood on its mouth, what the fuck.

Ryan, at this point, realized that the wolf resembled a bear far _far_ too much for him to be entirely comfortable. God. Fuck it.

“Hi there buddy,” Ryan said, voice cracking, and okay, yeah, maybe he had a death wish. He had accepted that this was the way he was going to go out approximately one minute ago. He was prepared to die.

Maybe calling a probably-deadly monster _buddy_ wasn't the best idea, but he called dogs that, and wolves were basically just horribly sharp dogs, right? Not at all similar to bears. Definitely not. Not in the slightest, he thought to himself reassuringly.

“What are you doing here?” He put on his best talking-to-a-doggy voice, which was just his normal voice but 70 octaves higher. If he trembled, the wolf was polite enough not to say anything. “Huh? What’re you doing here, bud? Why aren't you out in the woods, huh?”

The animal responded by licking Ryan’s chin. Ryan yelped.

“Okay, uh, please get off me now,” Ryan said, and he wasn't about to cry out of fear, not at all. His throat just felt impossibly tight, no big deal.

The wolf somehow sensed his terror, and backed off, moving over to his living room.

Ryan swallowed back the lump in his throat. “Okay, yeah, go over there, away from me. Good. Okay. That’s fine. Good boy?”

The wolf glanced back at him. It looked like it would be smirking if it could.

The man slowly stood up, careful to avoid the shards of the now-very-broken lamp. He would let his future self deal with that mess, he decided. He turned slowly to the creature that had invaded his home.

“Do you maybe want to leave my house now, bud?” Ryan’s still high-pitched voice shook slightly less than it did before. Very slightly.

He got a growl in response, shooting another wave of fear into him. The wolf stopped when he saw Ryan’s response, or maybe it was a coincidence, it was _probably_ just a coincidence, because animals don't understand human expressions, right?

“Okay. Okay, yep, great, you can stay here! Agreed. Glad we had this talk.”

He looked to the still currently wide open door. Fuck. Should he close it so he doesn't get robbed, or should he leave it open so that the fucking bigass wolf has a way out of his house in the morning?

Well, Ryan thought, if a robber _does_ come, they’ll probably get scared off by the fucking _Goddamn wolf_ that was in his apartment. With that, he left the door as is.

The wolf, meanwhile, hopped onto his sofa, lying down on it and apparently making itself at home.

“Alrighty, buddy, I’m going to go back to bed now, and you can stay here, because I’m pretty sure you’ll eat me if I try to make you leave.”

The dusty brown wolf, which still had blood on its mouth, mind you, seemed satisfied with that, and made itself cozy on his couch.

Ryan backed up all the way to his room, went in, closed the door, locked the door, and made a makeshift barricade with a chair and two pillows. He flopped onto his bed, trying to take deep breaths.

Ryan really tried to fall back asleep, he did. There was nothing like a terrifying wolf creature to sober you up, though.

Needless to say, Ryan did not sleep that night.

—

The wolf was gone when Ryan finally left his room to get ready for work. He would have thought it was all a weird dream, had it not been for the shattered lamp. Fuck, he’d have to buy a new one of those. God damn it.

—

Ryan, miraculously, made it to work that morning, though almost immediately regretting coming in once he sat down at his desk. He felt like death, like he would pass out any second now. Would a keyboard make a good pillow? Probably not. No, definitely not.

“Earth to Ryan. Anyone home?” said Shane’s familiar voice from above him. Ryan jumped in his seat and looked up.

“Oh, fuck, hi Shane. You scared me.”

Shane chuckled, then frowned after seeing his face. Judging by his tall friend’s expression, Ryan looked as awful as he felt. “Whoa, Ryan, you look like shit. No offense. Did you sleep at all last night?” Shane asked in a (surprisingly sincere) tone.

“Yeah, I did. Well. Sort of? I… it’s fine, I just had a bad dream and couldn’t get back to sleep.” Only sort of a lie. His mind flashed back to an image of yellow eyes, and Ryan rubbed at his own eyes as if it would make the memory go away.

“Ah, I get it. If you need to take a nap, my lap is always an option,” Shane said, patting his leg. “Very pillow-like, I promise. Or you could sleep in the conference room. I don't think anyone is going to be in there today.”

Ryan snorted. Despite his exhausted state, Shane could always make him smile. Dumbass. “Thanks, Shane.”

“No problem, bud. Oh, and I got you coffee, ‘cause I’m _psychic_ and totally knew you’d need it today,” Shane said the last part mockingly, but with a grin, setting a Starbucks cup on Ryan’s desk.

“Thanks,” Ryan said lamely a moment later, because he could not conjure up a witty response for the life of him in his current state.

“Of course, buddy.”

Ryan felt something weird about that statement, like it reminded him of something. Did Shane put emphasis on the _buddy_ , or was he losing it?

Come to think of it, Shane looked kind of tired too. Slight bags were under his eyes. Huh. Wait. Wait a second.

Ryan’s shitty, sleep deprived brain was running laps. Shane couldn’t hang out last night, and never said why. Shane looked pretty tired. Shane got him coffee, and Shane almost never got him coffee, like he _knew_ Ryan would need coffee this morning, specifically. Shane called him _buddy_ ; Ryan had called _the wolf_ buddy.

Fucking… Wait. He was too tired for this. Was his paranoid-ass brain really trying to say…?

It _did_ make sense, though. Maybe he was trying way too hard to connect the dots.

Ryan glanced over at Shane, stupid, handsome, maybe-a-werewolf but definitely-cute Shane, who sat next to him, looking at his computer and blissfully unaware of Ryan’s crisis.

...

Maybe he _would_ take that conference room nap.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i was gonna remove the part with wolf!shane having blood on his mouth but?? like????? effort??????? he probably ate a squirrel or smth don’t worry guys
> 
> this Waaaas gonna be a multichaptered fic but, like i said, i’m not a writer!! if any of y’all wanna do some shit based on this fic (though i doubt that’s gonna be the case) then please be my guest!!!!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ryanbergarage :,o


End file.
